


Not A Negotiation

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent (sort of), Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, everybody consents btw, the tags make this seem way dirtier than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: "Listen up, me," Yosuke's Shadow hissed, obviously talking to Yosuke but maintaining unflinching, nerve-wracking eye contact with Souji the entire time he spoke. "I'm gonna need you to do whatever Partner's Shadow tells you to, or I /will/ slice open our precious Partner's pretty little neck, here."





	Not A Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this
> 
> We are all sinners
> 
> Also - because this is from Souji's perspective, there's a little bit of dubcon at first because he can't believe/isn't sure Yosuke would consent in this situation, but everybody consents, don't worry.

The fog was getting thicker.

Souji should have been paying attention to the lecture, but his attention kept wavering, and he kept looking over to the windows and seeing nothing but fog. He could almost imagine that the fog was pressing against the glass, trying to slip inside with pale, wispy fingers, trying to get at him. He hated walking through it to go to and from school, even though he could see through it with his glasses. It was cold and dreadful, and hard to breathe when he was out in it. It reminded him of his frail little cousin, struggling to breathe in her hospital bed - and then it was hard to breathe for entirely different reasons.

He didn't voice any of these thoughts, though, not to the others. He didn't want to worry them, they had their own thoughts and worries, and he was (supposed to be) their strong, invincible, unbreakable leader. Supposed to be - _had_ to be - but all he really wanted to do was just curl up and go to sleep until this was all over. They didn't know why Nanako was still sick and it was terrifying and frustrating all at once. He told himself over and over and _over_ that it wasn't his fault, and he knew that rationally it really _wasn't_ his fault, but that didn't stop the cold little whispers - ' _all your fault, all your fault, not fast enough, not strong enough, not **good** enough_ '.

He didn't realize the lecture was over or that classes were done for the day until Yosuke was standing beside his desk, tapping him on the shoulder and leaning down to give him a concerned look.

"You okay, Partner?"

Just tired, he said. Just tired. If Yosuke didn't believe him he didn't say anything. He didn't have to _say_ anything, though, because his actions spoke for him - unprompted and uninvited (but not necessarily unwanted), he followed him home after school. In a way, Souji was grateful - he had a reason to cook, now, with Yosuke sitting patiently at the (broken) kotatsu, chattering about mundane things like school and work. He had a reason to put away the dishes and make tea, and boil vegetables and cook chicken and make a simple curry. His stomach thanked him too, because Souji hadn't eaten well in a few days, not wanting to cook for just himself, and too tired to go to Aiya's or Junes for food.

Things were, all at once, refreshingly simple and hopelessly complicated with Yosuke. He could count on Yosuke to fill in the silence that even the news and weather in the background couldn't seem to cover up. He knew the fawn-haired boy would stay the night unless he specifically told him to go home, knew he'd fit into Souji's spare pair of pajamas and not complain (too much) that they were a little long on him because Souji was taller and Yosuke was more slender. He knew that just having another person in the house with him would calm him down enough that he would be able to sleep through the night. That was simple. He also knew that he liked Yosuke, a lot, more than he should like just a 'best friend'. He knew that he'd spend too long tracing the lines of Yosuke's neck and collarbones with his eyes, counting the freckles splashed over his friend's cheeks, watching his hair move or his eyelashes flutter. He knew he won't be able to help himself, and just hoped that Yosuke won't notice. That was complicated.

He was well aware of his crush on Yosuke, and sometimes he thought (suspected, hoped?) that Yosuke might possibly like him back, but right then wasn't the time to be trying to deal with this. Right then he had to deal with the fog and the murders and his little sister struggling to breathe in a hospital bed, his uncle with healing wounds in his side, and a group of fierce, determined friends that he may need to lead into battle at any moment. He couldn't afford any other distractions. He couldn't afford to confess his feelings to Yosuke and have them rejected - not only for his own sake and Yosuke's, but also for the team. It would splinter the group, change the whole dynamic. Yosuke may have not realized it, but the group needed him nearly as much as they needed Souji, and if staying quiet about his attraction to his friend was what it took to protect the group and make sure they could face whatever challenges - if any - got thrown their way in the other world...then so be it.

It was unfair, and frustrating, and increasingly starting to look like a losing battle. Coming to terms with his crush was one thing, but doing that and knowing that he couldn't act on it was another thing. And he certainly wasn't doing himself any favors in that particular department by letting Yosuke stay with him so often lately...but more than anything else, he didn't want to be alone in the cold, empty shell of Dojima's house. So he swallowed down the longing, the frustration, the bitterness, and smiled and nodded and chimed in on the conversation occasionally, enough that Yosuke didn't seem to get suspicious. After dinner they retreated to Souji's room and laid out the spare futon, and got changed into pajamas. They managed to do some studying, Souji unusually halfhearted about it and Yosuke surprisingly gung-ho, before finally retreating to bed. It was only after the lights were out and Yosuke's usual chatter died down that Souji found himself thinking about the fog again.

It was there too, outside the window, trying to press itself inside the room, inside Souji's lungs, into his veins. He hated it. He didn't understand why it was there, outside the TV world. He was almost afraid of it, but it was just fog, and they still didn't know what to do about it, which made it all the more frustrating and scary. He wondered if it would ever go away. He wondered if he would be able to sleep at all, even with the comforting sound of Yosuke's deep, even breaths from the spare futon.

And then it was midnight, and the yellow glow and burst of static from the Midnight Channel had both Souji and Yosuke sitting up in alarm and staring at the TV, wide-eyed and breathless.

Back in April at the beginning of this whole affair with Shadows and other worlds inside TVs, Souji had nearly been pulled into his own TV. The only thing that had stopped it from happening was the fact that it was too small for him to fit through. Too small for him, but apparently not too small to stop something - some _one_ \- from coming out of it. Heart in his throat, all he could do was watch in stunned silence as a black, shadowy form emerged from the TV, yellow eyes glinting at him from the darkness, before it stood up on two legs to it's full height and the shadows sort of peeled back to reveal--

\--himself.

Silver hair in a bowl cut, crisp black Yasogami uniform that was identical to his with every stitch and seam and button, long limbs, pale fingers - everything about this apparition was the same as him except for the golden eyes and the smirk he leveled at Souji. It made him feel almost dizzy, but all he could do was stand there, still and breathless and wondering how this was all happening, _why_ this was all happening. Yosuke, panicking as he looked back and forth between the two, was the first one to say something.

"Are you...a Shadow?" he asked, and he couldn't quite keep the tremor out of his voice. The golden-eyed monster looked over at him and chuckled, and it was Souji's voice, his own laughter, but horribly distorted.

"What else would I be?" he asked.

"How are you here?" Souji finally asked. He very carefully didn't ask 'why' he was here. Souji was pretty sure he knew the answer to that and he did _not_ want to hear it come out of this creature's mouth.

"The fog on this side has some strange properties," his doppelganger explained, resting a hand almost casually on the TV. "Strong enough emotions can make it so that any Shadow can leave if it wants to badly enough." Souji sucked in a breath in alarm, but the Shadow waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, _me_. Most Shadows aren't dumb enough to want to come over here."

"Then why are _you_ here?" Yosuke asked, and Souji shook his head.

"Don't answer that," he pleaded to his doppelganger, stepping toward him and putting himself between the Shadow and Yosuke. "Just leave."

"I think we both know that isn't gonna happen," the Shadow cackled, flashing him an amused grin. "Not until I do what I came here for."

"Not right now," he hissed through gritted teeth. "I'll deal with you later, just-"

"That's not how this is gonna work," the Shadow replied, eyes narrowing and flashing with dangerous anger. He stepped toward him, and Souji finally felt the cold wash of dread that he had been expecting from the beginning.

"I can't deal with this, not right now, Izanagi," he replied, managing to keep his voice even through sheer willpower. The Shadow laughed, more of a cruel barking sound than a laugh.

"Izanagi? No. Not quite," he said, with a sneer. "Not tonight, anyway. Tonight...well, you know why I'm here. You know why I have this form."

Souji _did_ know, and it made his blood run cold.

"Stay away from him," he hissed, quiet enough that maybe Yosuke couldn't hear him. He closed the distance between the two of them to stare down his yellow-eyed Shadow with what he felt like was every ounce of courage in his body. The Shadow smirked at him.

"What does he mean, Partner?" Yosuke asked from behind him, sounding both cautious and suspicious. The Shadow laughed again.

"Exactly what you _think_ he means," came the answer, but not from Souji, or his Shadow. Souji's Shadow just let his grin sharpen as Souji took an alarmed step back, eyes wide. He hadn't seen the second Shadow come through the TV or noticed it behind his own Shadow, but all of a sudden there was a golden-eyed version of Yosuke standing beside Souji's doppelganger, resting an elbow on one shoulder with a smug grin.

"J-Jiraiya? Why are you...?" Yosuke choked out, and the newcomer laughed.

"Turns out that 'Partner' here isn't the only one with repressed emotions tonight. Isn't that great?" Yosuke's Shadow sneered. Souji's Shadow chuckled.

"Great for us, maybe," he purred.

Souji took another step back, toward Yosuke, mind racing. He didn't have anything in the room that he could immediately use as a weapon. The closest things would all be downstairs, and they were really unsuitable weapons - kitchen knives, maybe, or a shovel. They were defenseless. It seemed like his Shadow realized this at the same time Souji did, because his eyes flashed dangerously again.

"You're powerless here, _me_. And I don't think we need to tell you how dangerous we can be," the Shadow taunted.

"What do you want?" Souji asked, somehow keeping his voice from shaking. His Shadow laughed, and Yosuke's Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Do we really need to spell it out for you?" he asked, taking his elbow off of the other Shadow's shoulder and folding his arms in front of his stomach in such a painfully Yosuke-like gesture that it nearly made Souji do a double-take. "The two of you are bottling shit up, _as usual_ ," he jeered, looking pointedly at Yosuke, "and we're here to make you let it all out. Whether you want to or _not_."

Souji glanced over at Yosuke, who had come up to stand next to him instead of behind him. He looked about as pale and frightened as Souji did, but he looked determined.

"Can you come back another night or something? We have _school_ in the morning," Yosuke protested, and his Shadow rolled his eyes again.

"If you'd, I dunno, _talk_ about shit instead of bottling it up, this wouldn't be happening. It's your own damn fault," the Shadow huffed at him.

"This isn't a negotiation," Souji's Shadow said, voice cold and deadly, and before Souji could do more than exclaim in alarm, he had lunged forward and somehow managed to grab Yosuke by an arm and twist it behind him, making Yosuke cry out in pain and surprise. The Shadow's other arm locked around his chest, preventing Yosuke from flailing his other arm.

"Yosuke-" Souji started, but the other Shadow used the sudden attack to his advantage, and before he knew it the Shadow was in his personal space, shoving him back and into a wall. With a dark flash there was a very real-looking knife that seemed to be made of black mist pressed against his throat, and a cold hand was curled around his bicep, holding him in place. It was all he could do to breathe, stunned by the very sudden turn of events.

"Listen up, _me_ ," Yosuke's Shadow hissed, obviously talking to Yosuke but maintaining unflinching, nerve-wracking eye contact with Souji the entire time he spoke. "I'm gonna need you to do whatever Partner's Shadow tells you to, or I _will_ slice open our precious Partner's pretty little neck, here."

"Wh-what?" Yosuke croaked. Souji broke eye contact to look over the Shadow's shoulder. Yosuke looked panicked and in pain all at once, eyes wide and focused on him. His own Shadow was leering at him from behind Yosuke, one golden eye and half of a wicked smirk visible from behind Yosuke's brown hair. He swallowed, looking from the cold, impassive stare of Yosuke's Shadow to the wide-eyed, almost desperate look Yosuke was giving him.

"For now, do what he says," Souji instructed, voice soft and, despite trying very hard, wavering quite a bit. His Shadow abruptly released Yosuke from the hold he had on him and shoved him a little. He turned, warily, to look at Souji's Shadow. Said Shadow grinned down at him, looking very much like a cat about to get its canary. Souji held his breath.

"Let's get right to the root of it, shall we? Go look in the back of the bottom drawer of Souji's dresser, and bring me what you find," the Shadow instructed. Souji sucked in a breath, panicked.

"Wait!" he cried. Yosuke's Shadow pressed the knife a little harder against his throat, but he tried to struggle a little anyway. "Please, I don't...not like this!"

"...Partner?" Yosuke asked, very confused. Souji's Shadow glared over at him.

"Go on," he demanded, and Yosuke swallowed, looking from Souji to his Shadow.

"Do it," Yosuke's Shadow hissed, and Yosuke nodded.

"Please, if that's what this is about, I'll...I accept you, okay! I'll tell him everything! Right now! Just don't hurt him-" Souji insisted, but Yosuke's Shadow let go of his bicep and put the hand over his mouth instead, effectively shutting him up.

"I don't want to hurt you," he hissed, and Souji sucked in a breath through his nose, surprised. Yosuke had, reluctantly, made his way over to the dresser and was kneeling down and opening the bottom drawer, reaching into the back and moving some old sweat pants out of the way, any second now he was going to-

Yep, he'd seen it, judging by the sudden gasp and the way he'd gone completely still and silent.

"P-partner...Souji, you..." Yosuke started, and Souji went completely red when Yosuke looked over at him, sheer panic in his expression. "You...like g-guys?"

 _There_ , he wanted to shout at his doppelganger, _the secret's out! Now Yosuke knows I'm gay and he'll hate me forever! Great job!_ His Shadow glanced over at him with a somehow knowing look, then looked back over to where Yosuke was still kneeling in front of the open drawer.

"Some time before dawn, _me_ ," Yosuke's Shadow goaded, and Yosuke started, looking back at the contents of his drawer and then back over at the two of them in dismay.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Partner's Shadow wants whatever's in that drawer," the Shadow reminded him with a huff. "And I gotta admit, I'm curious." Yosuke turned back to the drawer with no small amount of trepidation, reaching in with a visibly shaking hand. Souji started to close his eyes, not wanting to see the inevitable disgust on Yosuke's face, but the knife pressed a little harder against him and Yosuke's Shadow made a disapproving noise. Seems like he was going to have to watch. Watch his best friend reach into his dresser and gingerly lift out a small, nondescript clear bottle and...a dildo. Yosuke's Shadow made a whistling noise and looked back at him with a mischievous grin.

"Ho ho man, I hafta say, I did _not_ see that coming," the Shadow purred at him, with a chuckle. Souji couldn't look at either Yosuke or his Shadow, slowly turning beet red as he stared at the floor. This was _awful_.

"Uh..." Yosuke stuttered a few moments later, having crossed the room to warily stand in front of Souji's Shadow, holding the items out to him as carefully as possible. The Shadow folded his arms and smirked first at Yosuke, then over at Souji himself. Souji swallowed, feverishly praying that this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"Ride it," his Shadow said, directing his attention solely back to Yosuke.

"W-WHAT?!" Yosuke yelped, eyes going wide, turning just as completely red as Souji was.

This _was_ where Souji thought it was going.

"No!" he said, or at least tried to say, but Yosuke's Shadow still had a hand over his mouth, so it came out muffled. He writhed against the wall, trying to break free, and felt the knife slip a little against his throat. He didn't care, but Yosuke's Shadow made an annoyed noise and retracted the knife a little. He also shoved a knee between Souji's legs, pinning him in place with his hips.

"Don't," the Shadow grunted, annoyed, "struggle."

"Are...you serious?" Yosuke squeaked, drawing all the attention back to him. Souji's Shadow didn't bother answering, just stared impassively at Yosuke, who looked like he was on the edge of a mental breakdown.

"I know you know how to use it," Yosuke's Shadow sneered, finally breaking eye contact with Souji to smirk over his shoulder at his other self. Yosuke blushed and looked from his Shadow, to Souji, down to the dildo in his hands, and finally over to Souji's Shadow.

"Y-you want," Yosuke started, swallowing, nervous, "me to...ride this?" Souji's Shadow simply nodded. "Why?"

"Don't ask _why_ , just do it already!" Yosuke's Shadow goaded. "Partner's already bleeding, you know?"

"But, you!" Yosuke turned to him, sounding like he was pleading. "I...you shouldn't be able to _hurt_ him, I don't want to hurt him! Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not gonna tell you twice," the Shadow warned, glaring at him over his shoulder. With that, the Shadow turned back to Souji, leveling a smoldering, openly-lecherous grin at him, and Souji's breath caught in his throat. Even though his eyes were golden and the smirk was _too_ sharp, _too_ predatory, it was still Yosuke's face looking at him like that. Between that and the knee pressed firmly between his legs, Souji was starting to get turned on, to his own horror. Yosuke's eyes were on him, brown and wide and comprehending, and Souji had to look away, not wanting to see it when he put the pieces together and realized...everything, really. That Souji liked him, loved him, _wanted_ him...badly enough that his Shadow had crawled out of the TV and was all but forcing him to...

He tried not to watch, he really did, as Yosuke stooped and dropped the two items carefully onto the floor. Slowly, as if hoping that this was all some kind of elaborate joke that would be over any minute, he moved his hands to the waistband of his pajama pants, carefully untying the drawstring. He glanced over at Souji, who pointedly looked at the floor, embarrassed to have been caught staring, but almost against his own will his eyes flitted back a second later to see Yosuke push his pants down and-

Oh. He hadn't been wearing underwear.

Wait, _why_ hadn't he been wearing underwear?!

And for that matter, Souji couldn't help noticing, he was already hard. Like, ridiculously hard, for someone in this situation. What did _that_ mean?

"Commando, huh?" Souji's Shadow chuckled, and Yosuke flushed crimson, trembling as he stepped out of the pajamas pooled at his feet and carefully sank down to his knees. He looked up at the Shadow only to be met with a stern look, and looked back down. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he reached out a shaking hand to pick up the bottle of lube. Yosuke's eyes shut for a second and he took a deep breath, shifting a little so that his legs were spread wider than before. When he opened his eyes he looked determined, and with surprisingly steady hands he uncapped the bottle, coated the fingers of one hand and, to Souji's utter shock he reached behind himself and pushed two fingers into himself immediately...without flinching. His hands were steady, his movements were sure...practiced, almost.

Souji hadn't considered that Yosuke might feel the same way he did. Want the same things he did. He'd thought about it, sure, but it had been nothing but a fantasy, because how could he have ever believed that Yosuke might feel like this? Every sign and signal he'd ever given Souji always pointed to "not gay". Sometimes those signs had pointed a little too hard, suspiciously hard, but Souji had just dismissed those doubts as wishful thinking. How could the person that had freaked out about Kanji's Shadow be... well... fingering himself with such calm, practiced movements? He'd moved on to three fingers almost without pause, blushing furiously at the ground but looking determined. Yosuke was harder than ever, precum beading at the head of his cock and dripping down the sides at almost an alarming pace. If he really was as straight as he claimed to be, that wouldn't be happening, right? Souji's Shadow chuckled, and Souji snapped his eyes away from the - frankly incredibly arousing - scene to meet his gaze. He had a knowing smirk. Yosuke's Shadow had a matching smirk when he drew Souji's attention back to him with a laugh.

"Weren't expecting this, were you?" the Shadow asked, amused. Slowly, the Shadow pulled his hand away from Souji's mouth, instead settling it firmly on one hip. His other hand came to rest on the other hip, and he must have dropped the knife or gotten rid of it somehow, because he didn't seem to be holding it anymore. Then the Shadow ducked his head down and there was suddenly a tongue on Souji's throat, licking a stripe up from his collarbone to his jaw, and Souji couldn't help the moan that tumbled out of his mouth. Yosuke looked up at him, startled, and they both blushed bright red as their eyes met. Then Souji's Shadow cleared his throat and Yosuke's attention snapped back to him, guilty.

"I believe my order was clear," the Shadow said. Yosuke visibly shuddered, closing his eyes briefly as he pulled his fingers out of himself. Souji watched, breath caught in his throat as Yosuke reached out and picked up the dildo - _his_ dildo, he had to remind himself - and placed it on the ground under where he was kneeling. There was a suction cup so it stayed in place and upright when he let go and reached for the bottle of lube again. Yosuke's Shadow had moved on to kissing and licking at the small cut he'd accidentally made on Souji's throat, and the sharp contrast of pain and pleasure that brought was enough to make Souji groan, eyes fluttering shut as he let his head thump back against the wall behind him. The Shadow pulled back and glared up at him.

"Keep your eyes open," the Shadow hissed, and Souji pried his eyes open with a whine, just in time to see Yosuke spreading lube up and down the dildo. His heart was hammering in his chest as he tried not to think about how big he knew the dildo felt when it was inside him. He should try to stop this, right? On the one hand, Yosuke was being forced into this, but on the other hand, he didn't really seem to...mind? He was certainly acting embarrassed, but he hadn't ever actually objected, right? And if Souji was being honest with himself and how hard he was right now, dick straining against his pants and the knee that was still firmly between his legs, he _really_ wanted to see Yosuke go through with this...but...

"Y-Yosuke," he finally managed to stammer. He felt the Shadow's hands tighten on his hips, but he pressed on anyway. "Don't..."

"Do you _ever_ shut up?!" Yosuke's Shadow hissed, and Souji felt teeth sink into his neck, framing the small cut, just hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to break the skin, and it made him feel dizzy with arousal and confusion. Yosuke looked from him to his Shadow, unsure and a little afraid.

"Y-you don't have to do this," Souji gasped, gritting his teeth as he felt the Shadow bite harder, fingers gripping painfully. "If you don't want to."

"Souji..." Yosuke said. Souji's Shadow on the other hand, finally looked something other than smug - he looked annoyed.

"I already told you that this isn't a negotiation," the Shadow growled. "You don't get a say in this. You don't," and with this, the Shadow grinned, wide and predatory, " _have_ to make decisions. That's what you wanted, right?" Souji gasped, startled. Yosuke's Shadow pulled back away from his neck, looking up at him with a matching predatory smirk.

"We're taking the power away from you," he explained, with a smug look. "And that's what _he_ wants." Yosuke made a startled noise, and Souji snapped his gaze away from half-lidded golden eyes to wide brown ones.

"Th-that's! That's not! I don't-" Yosuke stammered, and his Shadow chuckled.

"Don't try to deny it," the Shadow purred, not even bothering to look over at him. "I _am_ you. I _know_ what you want." With that he ground his knee against the almost painfully hard bulge in Souji's pants, smirking when a startled groan ripped its way out of Souji's throat.

"Now go on," Souji's Shadow urged, returning all the attention in the room to him. He reached out and nudge the dildo with a shoe, staring straight down into wide brown eyes. Yosuke trembled for a second, then nodded, visibly swallowing. One hand bracing himself on the wooden floor, he wrapped the other around the dildo and moved over it. The Shadow made a noise of disapproval and Yosuke looked up at him, confused.

"Face this way," Yosuke's Shadow ordered, leering over his shoulder at Yosuke. "I think he wants to _watch_." Souji couldn't bring himself to look at Yosuke, face bright red. He started to close his eyes but felt a sharp bite at his jaw in warning. He watched as Yosuke shuffled around so that he was now facing the two of them fully, once more leaning up to position himself over the dildo. Then he sank down onto it, and not just a little bit at a time like Souji was expecting, like he himself had to do most of the time. He sank down all the way down to the artificial balls, eyes closed, brows furrowed, shoulders tense, bottom lip caught between his teeth, stomach flexing - but he didn't look like he was in pain. He looked damned _delicious_ , actually, and Souji was startled that his first thoughts had been _that_ and not being worried about Yosuke hurting himself.

Yosuke took a shuddering breath and then put both hands on the floor to push himself up a little, letting himself drop down with a moan that went straight to Souji's dick. Souji let out a whine, hips jerking against the knee holding him in place against the wall. He felt Yosuke's Shadow smirk against his neck. Yosuke pushed himself up again, a little more sure this time, and started to fall into a shaky rhythm.

"Nnngh, yeah, that's _good_ ," Yosuke's Shadow panted against his neck, and Souji answered with a groan, grinding hard against the Shadow's knee. The Shadow pulled away from him and fixed him with a stern look. "But we can't be having any of _this_." Before Souji could even think to wonder about what he meant, he was being pulled away from the wall and the Shadow was twisting his arms behind his back with speed and dexterity that was making his head spin. Then he felt... _something_ close around his wrists, not quite a solid object, but more like some kind of energy. He gasped, startled, and reflexively tried to pull his arms away to no avail. The Shadow chuckled, and suddenly pressed up right behind him, arms coming around his torso to splay against his chest, hips pushing a hard erection against his ass, mouth coming up to close around the shell of his left ear. "Can't be having you getting off on your _own_ terms, _Partner_ ," he purred.

"Fuck," Souji gasped. The Shadow chuckled, hands sliding down to his pajama pants, one hand pushing the waistband down just enough that the other hand could dip inside his boxers and close around his erection. The first touch of the Shadow's hand on his hardness felt hot, scalding almost, and he gasped and bucked against it. The hand closed firmly around him and his pants and boxers were being shoved down until he was exposed, the cool air of the room shocking against his throbbing dick. Yosuke groaned, and Souji's attention snapped down to him to see him rocking harder against the dildo, eyes locked on his dick, and that made Souji moan in response. How was this even happening? The Shadow's hands felt so good on him, and the feeling of the Shadow rocking his own, clothed bulge against his ass felt shockingly good too, and Yosuke was whimpering and riding _his dildo_ on the floor a few feet away with all his attention on Souji's dick. This was too much. His head was spinning, his breathing labored.

"That's enough," Souji's Shadow suddenly said, and Souji hadn't even noticed him move to kneel behind Yosuke, but his hands were on Yosuke's hips, firmly stopping Yosuke's movements on the dildo, and Yosuke let out a whine in response that Souji would probably never be able to forget, even if he wanted to try. His golden-eyed copy pushed Yosuke up and off of the sex toy, knocking it away, and - wait, when had he taken his pants off? Souji watched with wide eyes as his Shadow pulled Yosuke back with strong, steady arms and thrust his hardness into him, sliding in to the hilt with a firm snap of his hips. Yosuke moaned and arched against him, looking equally parts like he was in pain and in absolute bliss. Yosuke's Shadow moaned against his neck, biting down not out of warning but almost trying to keep himself stable, arching his back in sync with Yosuke, grinding hard against Souji's ass.

"Oh, _fuck_ , that's good," the Shadow panted, Yosuke just letting out a breathless, unintelligible cry. Barely pausing at all to let him adjust, Souji's Shadow pulled him back to rest against his body and started moving his hips, gripping his waist hard enough that Souji was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow. He didn't go easy on Yosuke either, immediately fucking into him at a brutal, hard pace. Yosuke could only whimper and whine in response, one hand reaching up to clench around a fistful of silver hair, the other reaching for his dick, only to have Souji's Shadow catch his wrist and pin it to his side. He groaned in response.

"P-please," he begged. "I...god...n-need to...to get off-ah!"

"Too soon for that, _Partner_ ," the Shadow breathed, and Yosuke writhed in response to that, the flush on his face spreading down his neck and across his chest. He looked so fucking good like that, Souji had to admit, panting and hard and desperate, sweat soaking into his shirt and making it translucent so that Souji could see the outlines of taut muscles and hard nipples through the white fabric. His dick was swaying and weeping, balls tight and swollen, and Souji got the sense that he could cum at any minute if the Shadow would only let him. All of this was far too arousing for Souji to handle, and Yosuke's Shadow was still stroking his dick and grinding against his ass. It was too much.

"I can't read your mind, Partner, but I think I know just what to say to make you come," Souji's Shadow continued, mouth right up against Yosuke's ear but words pitched loud enough that Souji could hear them loud and clear. Yosuke just whined in response, hips moving hard against the Shadow's thrusts. The Shadow chuckled, and then continued.

Except that the distortion was gone from his voice, and now he sounded just like Souji.

"Yosuke," the Shadow said, and Yosuke gasped, looking over at Souji himself in confusion. Souji gaped at his Shadow in response. He could _do_ that?

"Yosuke," the Shadow repeated, in his voice, "You feel so good, Partner, you're so _good_." At that he paused to let Yosuke gasp and writhe against him in response, arm flexing against his grip in an attempt to grab for his dick. The Shadow looked over at Souji with one golden eye, quirking an eyebrow up at him. He was still stunned to silence. "It feels so good inside you, Yosuke. It's like you were made for my dick."

Souji didn't think he would ever, ever have the courage to say something like that, but judging from the startled way Yosuke whined his name - _his name_ , not 'Partner', not addressing the Shadow - he considered that he might have to work up the courage to do it, some time. Because, _damn_.

"Hnn, aaah, _Partner_ ," the Shadow continued, voice sounding like he was barely in control of himself but the smirk he was directing over at Souji assured him that he was _completely_ in control of the situation. "Yosuke, _Yosuke_ , I...I need you, I want you, I..." and with this he dropped the smirk and stared directly over at Souji, expression serious, as he finished, "...I love you."

"S-Souji!" Yosuke cried, and he was writhing against the Shadow, eyes closed tight, dick twitching, and Souji could tell that he was about to come, but then the Shadow closed a hand around the base of his cock and squeezed, the other wrapping around his chest and forcing him to hold still. Yosuke whined. Yosuke's Shadow whined too.

"N-n-no I...I need to...fuck, Souji, please, I gotta cum," he sobbed, broken, and the Shadow chuckled, voice back to normal.

"Not yet," he chided in an oddly singsong voice. Yosuke's Shadow was groaning against Souji's neck, both hands and hips having gone still. Souji watched as his Shadow lifted his hand away from Yosuke's visibly twitching dick, and there was a band of black energy sitting snugly around the base. Some kind of cock ring, Souji guessed, and probably made out of the same whatever that was holding his own hands in place behind his back. Yosuke moved the hand that was still gripping the Shadow's hair, reaching down and attempting to touch his dick, only to pull his hand back with a startled noise. Evidently, whatever it was that the cock ring was made of had shocked him. Souji's Shadow suddenly pushed him forward just enough to disrupt his balance, forcing him to pitch forward and catch himself on his one unpinned hand, and then he started thrusting again. Yosuke sobbed, face a mask of desperation.

"P-please," he gasped, but Souji's Shadow was relentless, driving into him over and over as Yosuke held himself up with one shaking arm. Yosuke's Shadow sprang into action, then, reaching down and shoving Souji's pants and underwear all the way down to pool at his feet, then pushing him forward, making him stumble out of the pants and down onto his knees just in front of where Souji's Shadow was relentlessly fucking Yosuke. The brunette looked up to come nearly face-to-face with Souji's cock, looked further up at a panicked Souji, and then over his shoulder, probably to meet the eyes of his Shadow. He looked back down with an oddly understanding look on his face. Souji's Shadow let go of his other arm and Yosuke reached out, closing his hand around the base of Souji's cock, and leaned forward to take him into his mouth. Souji sucked in an alarmed breath, and everything had happened too fast for him to have time to protest.

But, _god_ , Yosuke's mouth felt so good around his dick. _Sinful_. Yosuke somehow knew to curl his lips around his teeth to keep them from scraping. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the head, the steady rocking motion of his body as he was fucked causing him to dip forward and pull back, and Souji could feel his dick hitting the back of Yosuke's throat during a couple of particularly hard thrusts. Yosuke's Shadow was holding his hips steady, preventing him from thrusting further into Yosuke's mouth. It was awful and wonderful and the best and worst things to happen to Souji all at once. It felt so nice that he almost didn't register the slick fingers probing at his entrance until they were inside, two fingers pushing in without warning. He gasped, and Yosuke's Shadow grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back, licking hard over the spot on his neck where he'd been cut earlier.

"Don't think I forgot the fact that you had a dildo in your dresser, _Partner_ ," the Shadow breathed against his skin. He pressed a kiss against the bite mark he'd left there earlier, making Souji shudder. "I'm so gonna wreck you." With that he shoved the two fingers in hard, Souji's hips twitching involuntarily when the Shadow found his prostate. Souji gasped and tried to buck his hips, but Yosuke's hand around the base of his cock prevented him from going too far. He was trapped between Yosuke and his Shadow, and it felt...  _fantastic_. The Shadow opened him up with careful movements, rushing but not so much that it hurt, and it wasn't long before he felt something bigger and harder than fingers pushing against his entrance. He moaned and pushed back before he could stop himself, and both Shadows chuckled at that. Souji's Shadow stopped his movements for a moment, pulling Yosuke back and off of Souji's dick with an obscenely wet sound. Then the two of them were being shoved against each-other, chest against chest, dick against dick, and all of a sudden their faces were merely inches apart. Yosuke's eyes were lidded, pupils blown wide with arousal, mouth red and slick. And even though Yosuke had literally just been sucking his dick, Souji found himself really, _really_ wanting to kiss him, so he did. The two of them seemed to move forward in perfect sync, tilting their heads at just the right angle, and it seemed like their mouths fit together perfectly. They didn't even try to start it out chastely, pushing tongues against each-other almost immediately.

Souji felt Yosuke's Shadow push his dick inside him, moaning into the kiss at how good it felt, the stretch, the fullness, the feeling of having something hot and hard and throbbing and _real_ inside him after so many nights of pretending with the dildo. They kissed and panted against each-other's mouths as their Shadow selves started fucking them, the thrusting making them rock against each-other. Souji felt a hand on his hardness and looked down, belatedly realizing that Yosuke had wrapped a hand around both of their dicks and was stroking in time with the movement of their Shadows. Souji could feel his orgasm approaching at a neck-breaking pace, but he didn't want to come before Yosuke.

Then again, it wasn't his choice.

"Hey Souji," Yosuke said, and Souji blinked, because the Yosuke in front of him hadn't opened his mouth at all. Yosuke stared at him - no, just past him, and Souji realized with a shiver that the Shadow was talking using Yosuke's voice, just like his Shadow had. "Come for me, Partner," the Shadow purred, driving hard into him. "Come all over me, it's what I want," the Shadow continued. He pushed his dick right against Souji's prostate, hard, and Souji came with a shudder, moaning Yosuke's name and arching his back as best he could. He heard the Shadow groan and, to his surprise, he felt wet heat inside him as the Shadow came, too. Yosuke moaned in frustration, and Souji blinked open eyes that he hadn't even realized he had closed. Souji's Shadow was still fucking him, and now he had cum all over his stomach and chest, and there was still cum dripping down the sides of their cocks and his hand. He looked _amazing_ , if Souji were to be completely honest.

With a grunt, he felt the Shadow behind him slip out of him and move back, and with a cold touch on his wrists they were free. Souji immediately reached a hand out to cup Yosuke's cheek and pull him into a kiss. He reached a hand down too, weaving his fingers between Yosuke's, and the two of them moved their hands in sync, though Souji's dick was now so sensitive that the movements almost hurt him.

Eventually Souji's Shadow stopped moving, leaning fully against Yosuke and moaning the word "Partner" into the back of Yosuke's neck, and Souji could only guess that the Shadow had come inside Yosuke from the way Yosuke sobbed and groaned into Souji's mouth. The Shadow sagged against Yosuke with a satisfied moan, reaching around Yosuke and batting their hands out of the way. It only took two firm strokes for Yosuke to finally come, screaming and throwing his head back when he did. He collapsed against Souji, literally too spent to hold himself up anymore. Souji caught him, wrapping shaking arms around him and letting them both sink to the floor.

"I'm sure you two have plenty to talk about," Souji's Shadow said, smirking down at them. Souji watched him through barely-open eyes, struggling against sleep. The two Shadows hadn't actually hurt them, but they were still _Shadows_ , still _dangerous_ , he couldn't let himself pass out like he really wanted to. Yosuke's Shadow drew his attention with a chuckle.

"Try not to bottle things up anymore. Although, it certainly makes things interesting for _us_ ," he cackled. Then they were gone, having slipped back through the TV, leaving Souji and Yosuke alone in the now dark room, holding each-other in a heap of tangled limbs. For a few long moments neither of them said anything, but eventually Souji _had_ to break the silence.

"Want to take a bath?" he asked, and Yosuke groaned.

"That sounds amazing," he replied, and Souji was just impressed that he was still conscious. He did have to support Yosuke when they eventually stood up, wincing at the noticeable limp in Yosuke's steps. By the time they were shucking off their sweat-soaked shirts, Yosuke was able to stand and walk on his own, though he was moving a bit gingerly. Initially Souji tried to stay back and turn away to let Yosuke rinse off in the shower in private, but the brunette just rolled his eyes and tugged Souji into the shower with him. Once they were properly clean, Souji drew a hot bath and they both settled into it. The tub was a little bit too small for the two of them, but Yosuke settled between Souji's legs without complaint, leaning his head back against one of Souji's shoulders. For a while they sat in silence, and at first Souji tried to pretend that they were just content to be like this, but it quickly became apparent that they were doing exactly what the Shadows had warned them not to - bottling things up. Souji sighed in frustration and started to say something, but quickly shut his mouth when he realized that he had no idea where to start. He felt like he needed to apologize, but also that apologizing would almost be...insulting?

"Hey, you know," Yosuke started, and Souji's attention snapped to him. He was blushing and looking very pointedly at the wall of the tub and not at Souji. "I...uh, I have...a bigger dildo. Than yours. At home."

"......what?" Souji asked, bewildered. With a great deal of effort Yosuke sat up and turned, slightly, so that he could face Souji, even though he was sideways in the tub.

"I've, uh...listen, Partner, I've had a huge crush on you since...hell, probably since you pulled me out of that trashcan on the second day of school," Yosuke confessed, and though he was at least facing Souji now he couldn't quite meet his eyes, staring at his chest instead. His whole face was red with embarrassment, but he took a deep breath and pressed on. "I...wanted to tell you, but I was scared, you know? At first I just couldn't get up the courage to do it, and then once the Shadow stuff turned out to be more serious than just rescuing one person, I... started to think that maybe I should just keep my feelings to myself, because what if I'd told you I liked you and you didn't feel the same way? Then everything would get all messed up, and you might not have wanted me to go with you into the TV anymore or I might not have wanted to...and then what?"

"Yosuke..." Souji murmured, but Yosuke shook his head.

"Let me finish?" he pleaded, finally looking up to meet Souji's eyes, and Souji nodded for him to continue. "So then, like, I started being hyper aware of everything I was doing, because I didn't want to do anything and give away my feelings, you know? And Kanji and his stupid Shadow just _had_ to come along right then, and that just made me even more confused. Because, I dunno, I wasn't even supposed to like guys, right? I only ever liked girls before _you_ came along. And if that was how I was supposed to act if I did like guys, then..." he huffed and pulled his hands up out of the water to press the heels of his hands over his eyes. "And just...everything's been such a mess since then. I thought if I just ignored these feelings they'd go away, but they didn't of course. So I made a deal with myself that I'd tell you everything after we solved the case. I was pretty sure you were going to reject me, but then I started thinking...what if you didn't? So I did some research...well, I say 'research' but it was really just me, uh, watching a lot of porn. G-gay porn," he clarified. He was completely red now. He lowered his hands back into the water, and finally risked glancing up at Souji. Souji nodded for him to continue, and he visibly swallowed. "And...I liked it. One thing led to another and I ended up buying a dildo online...s-so...so that I could practice for," he swallowed again, "just in case you didn't reject me and wanted to, y'know... do stuff."

"And the dildo you bought is bigger than mine?" Souji eventually asked, after Yosuke fell silent. Yosuke looked up at him, and Souji was giving him a soft smile. He laughed, and Souji laughed along with him, starting off as a little bit of giggling and eventually escalating into a full blown Yukiko-style laughing fit, Yosuke leaning against Souji as they both howled with laughter.

"Okay, your turn," Yosuke eventually told him. He settled back against Souji, back to chest, head resting on Souji's chest. Souji rested his chin on Yosuke's head with a sigh.

"I knew all along that I was gay," Souji started. "Even before I came to Inaba. But with this being such a small town I didn't want to be open about it. You know, on the first day of school you passed me on your bike...well, you wrecked into a telephone pole a second later." Yosuke groaned at the memory. "I thought you were cute the instant I saw you, but I didn't start thinking that I was in trouble until the first time you called me 'Partner' in the TV world. But I was like you, I didn't have the courage to ask you out at first, and by the time I realized just how hard I was actually crushing on you, you were already way too important to me to risk ruining our friendship. So I just kept everything to myself. And after the way you reacted to Kanji's Shadow, I was sure there was _no way_ you could possibly be gay. But it was so hard to be around you and keep my feelings to myself, Yosuke."

"S-sorry," Yosuke stammered, but Souji made a shushing noise and kissed the top of his head.

"We were both idiots," Souji said, and Yosuke made a noise of agreement.

"I'm sure our Shadows would say just that," he agreed.

"Speaking of which," Souji started, lifting his head a little to look down at Yosuke's face, curious. "Your Shadow said an awful lot of really interesting things tonight." Yosuke went beet red again.

"W-well yours did too!" he stammered. Souji blushed in response.

"...yeah..." he agreed, finally. Yosuke pulled away and turned a little to look up at him.

"Was all of it true?" he asked, and Souji blushed darker.

"You know that Shadows can't lie," he grumbled.

"So, um, even...even the part where your Shadow said you love me?" Yosuke finally asked, voice quiet. Souji hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah," he finally answered. His breath caught in his throat at the happy look that Yosuke responded with, and he couldn't help a tender smile of his own. "Yeah. I love you, Yosuke."

"I love you too, Souji," Yosuke answered a second later. He leaned up, and Souji leaned down, and they shared a kiss that was soft and slow and almost chaste, a huge contrast to their sloppy and desperate first kiss.

"What about all that stuff about you wanting to not be in control?" Yosuke asked, some time later. Souji blushed darkly.

"About as true as your Shadow saying you wanted me to cum all over you," Souji fired back. Yosuke turned red, too.

"Point taken!" Yosuke squeaked. They met each-others' eyes and laughed again, and here in this brightly lit bathroom, soaking in warm water with Yosuke in his arms, Souji felt content. Like everything would be okay, and the fog didn't matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps not the best of fics to do this, but my tumblr username is artikgato, if you want to talk Souyo and whatnot!


End file.
